Lost in the forest
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: This is the sequal to Sleep talking! Hope you enjoy it!


Okay I know this is way over due. I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING!!! I just been so busy lately its not even funny.

Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon and never will This is just cruel to make us say this over and over again!

**Lost in the forest**

May stopped for a rest after running around the town looking for Drew. May saw a little restaurant and decided to go in there and get something to eat. May went in and sat down at a table and signed.

"Were in the world could he have gone." May said while she put her head on the table. "I still can't believe he knows I love him." May started to get depressed because he never said if he loved her or not. May signed again and leaned back on the booth chair. "What should I do? Should I still try to find him, or should I just forget about it. If he didn't say anything back maybe he doesn't feel the same way, and just used it to tease me again."

The waitress came up and asked May what she would like to drink. "I would just like some water and nothing to eat please." May said. "Okay coming right up." The waitress said and left. May decided she really wasn't hunger after all. The waitress came back, set the water on the table then left.

May left the restaurant and was walking down the road. May started going to the next town for the contest. '_Wait contest? That means Drew will be there. When I see him I am so going to get pay back. I still wonder if he feels the same. Probably not, that's why he didn't say anything.' _May thought. May then signed and headed north to the contest.

~~WITH DREW~~

After Drew ran away he stopped for a break, to catch his breath. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the tree. _'Well I can't avoid her forever. After all the contest is in 3 days. She will be there of course. I hope she's not mad at me. I should have said I felt the same way. I don't even know why I ran. I guess it just was some sort of in the moment kind of thing.' _Drew signed and started heading to where the contest was being held.

May was traveling all day and was starting to get tired. She then started looking for a place where she can rest for the night. She started looking through all of the trees, for some sort of clearing.

"I really wish I taken the way around now." May said to herself, while she continued to walk around. "Some how this reminds me of the time I got lost in that other forest and Drew was there to save me. Drew why dose he pop up in my head all the time. I also hate how I sleep talk. Who would have thought, that I would get myself into trouble?" May keep talking to herself while walking around.

Drew was walking around the forest when he heard someone talking to themselves. He thought he recognized the voice, so he went closer to it. He then realized that it was in fact May. He then heard her say "Who would have thought, that I would get my self into trouble."

"You always get yourself into trouble May. Also do you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity? Just thought you should know, since you have been doing it a lot lately." Drew said while doing his infamous smirk.

May knew who it was without even turning around. Right now she didn't know if she should be mad or sad at him. She didn't want to show him she was sad, so she choose mad. May turned around at him and gave him a really dirty glare.

"Alright Drew, I have had enough of you. How come you tell me you heard me say I love you and then run away? Then you pop up in a forest and insult me. You also act like that never happened! Well it did and I am very upset and mad. So I suggest you leave me alone. We both know that you don't love me, so please just stop this torture all ready!" May yelled at Drew and started to walk away.

While Drew was just in total shock, May has been upset at him before, but never like this. He really didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, and he hope every legendary Pokémon there was that it wasn't a stupid idea.

He ran up to May spun her around and kissed her. May defiantly was surprised. She wasn't expecting that, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She kissed him back. After a while he pulled away. All May could do was stand there and stare at him.

And for the second time Drew ran away and left May there stunned. "He kissed me. He actually kissed me." May said while putting her finger on her lips. Then it hit her. She noticed Drew wasn't there any more. May started getting really red in the face. Half from still blushing and half from getting seriously mad.

"DREW YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. I WILL SEE YOU AT THE CONTEST IN THREE DAYS, AND WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." May yelled thought out the forest, but the only reply she got was a bunch of bird Pokémon flying away from her yelling.

While Drew stopped from running for a minute to catch his breath. He then heard May yelling. "Oh great I am so not looking forward to that contest." He said, but despite what he said his smirk never left his face.

Well there you go! Again sorry about how this is way over due. Still hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day or night and please review!


End file.
